In The Still of the Night
by RedWitch1
Summary: Only Ronon sees her like this.... RononElizabeth


In The Still of the Night 

**Author: Fiona**  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Let's say everything, although I probably won't allude to anything specific.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do NOT belong to me. I am just borrowing them for fun, not for profit. (Sigh)

Feedback: Please, if you have the time, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is my first Liz/Ronon fic… It's a one-shot based on Challenge #4 by Donna Lynn. This challenge is: Story takes places near the end of Season 3 so this is obviously a future fic. But Elizabeth comes to Ronon in the middle of the night very upset, crying about something. It can be anything you want it to be but he must comfort her in some way. I'll leave that up to you.

Like I said this is my first foray in the SGA universe so please be gentle (LOL)

* * *

1/1 

'This is wrong. I should not be here,' thought Elizabeth Weir as she stood in front of the door, clutching her robe tighter around her. But even these thoughts didn't stop her raising her hand and knocking gently on the door.

She took a deep shuddering breath as she heard the movement inside.

The door slid open and Ronon Dex stood there, a slight look of confusion on his face when he saw who was on the other side. "Dr Weir?" he says after a moment when she didn't speak.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't…" she begins and then turns away from him.

One large hand shoots out and grabs her wrist gently, preventing her from leaving. Elizabeth lowers her head, her hair framing her face.

"Dr Weir… **Elizabeth**, what's wrong?" Ronon asks, concern filling his voice.

She should have left; she should have shrugged his hand off and walked away. But when he said her name, and she could hear the concern in his voice… the dam burst.

Falling against his chest the tears started to fall… Her arms wrapping loosely around his waist as the tears increased. Ronon's own arms came up and he held her close as he walked the pair of them backwards into his room… the door closing behind them.

Gently he manoeuvred her towards his bed and he sat down, taking her with him. His concern grew as she continued to cry… no not cry, but sob into his chest.

"Oh Elizabeth," he murmured into her hair, rocking her gently.

-------------------------------------------------

It had taken a while, but eventually Ronon Dex and Elizabeth Weir had become friends. The longer he had stayed in Atlantis the better they had got to know each other. They enjoyed standing on **her** balcony, sometimes talking, other times watching out over the city in silence. And Elizabeth had found herself searching him out when she needed to get something off her chest.

He liked that she valued his opinion, and a couple of weeks ago while walking back from dinner he finally asked why she came to him.

"_You won't bullshit me Ronon. Whether or not I'm going to like it you will tell me the truth. The others will try and sugar coat the bad news. You don't… and I need that._

Elizabeth Weir had been on his mind almost constantly, and his thoughts had been taken a rather different route than the ones of friendship. So with those thoughts still on his mind, when she told him her reasons for seeking out his opinion he did something stupid. He kissed her…It wasn't anything deep just a brush of his lips over hers. She had gasped and looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly flushed face.

But when Ronon saw nothing to indicate that she was offended or disgusted by his actions… he repeated his stupid mistake. He pressed his lips to hers once more. This time there was more force behind the kiss, and Ronon's felt his heart race when she began returning the kiss.

Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss McKay's voice came over the radio. Elizabeth jumped away as if burnt, and with a rapidly reddening face answered Rodney.

Ronon lowered his head, his dreads framing his face. He clenched his hands into fists and he struggled to gain control.

"I'm on my way Rodney," he heard her say and looked up.

Elizabeth met his eyes and briefly and then turned and hurried down the corridor. Ronon opened his mouth to call after her, but thought the better of it and snapped his jaw shut.

Taking a deep breath he turned in the opposite direction of Weir and strode towards the gym, muttered Satedan swear words… he needed to work off some energy.

------

By the time Elizabeth had reached her office her cheeks had returned to their normal colour, and her heart had slowed down somewhat.

She touched her fingers to her lips… lips that were still tingling. He had kissed her…**Ronon Dex** had kissed her, and she had kissed him back.

'You are far from stupid Liz,' she thought herself, 'but that was a level of stupidity that can't be measured. Best to just forget it, and move on. He'll be thinking the same.'

But even as she continued to try and convinced herself that it could all be forgotten… the memories of the kiss continued to assail her.

------

Things had been strained between them after that. She seemed determined to avoid making eye contact with him during mission briefings…Even when her questions were directed at him. Also she had not sought him out for his opinion or for anything. Even the meetings on the balcony had stopped.

After the last mission briefing, Teyla had taken her aside and asked if everything was ok.

"Of course it is," replied Elizabeth. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just thought I could detect an air of tension," replied the Athosian.

"Well, we have Wraiths, some rogue Genii and a few other power-hungry races vying to see who is first to destroy us… It's not surprising that there is tension." Elizabeth hadn't meant to snap but things had been building inside her for a while now.

"I am sorry Dr Weir, I …"

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I should not have snapped at you. You are right things are tense," she tried to smile.

"I understand," smiled the other woman. "I can show you some relaxation techniques if you like."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Teyla."

Teyla nodded and headed off. Elizabeth stood in the doorway for a moment before sighing and heading back into her office. When the door had closed Ronon stepped out of the shadows. He raised his hand to activate the bell on the door, but quickly dropped it again. Smiling sadly he turned on his heel and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------

So after the events of the last couple of weeks having a sobbing Elizabeth Weir in his arms in the early hours of the morning on his bed were baffling to say the least for Ronon.

But he continued to rock her gently, murmuring into her hair. He wanted to know what had caused this… Despite not being a warrior in the normal sense Elizabeth Weir possessed an inner strength he admired. And added to that was an ability to keep up a brave face at all times, showing those around her that she wasn't phased, that everything would be ok. Having her break down like this was worrying.

Her sobs had subsided and now Elizabeth found herself feeling incredibly embarrassed. She kept her face buried in his chest… his broad chest… his broad naked chest.

Elizabeth pulled away, her head still lowered as her hair fell over her flushed cheeks. Ronon allowed her to pull somewhat away from him, but still kept an arm around her.

"You ok now?" he asks softly, tipping her chin so she would look at him.

She nods.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"No…" she replies, turning her head away.

"It's ok to let your shields down now and then," he says.

Elizabeth turns to face him again.

"I know you need to be strong for everyone, but you are still human. You can't keep it bottled up."

"This coming from Mr Stoic," she replies, although a small smile appears on her face.

"The other soldiers call me moody," says Ronon. "I have a reputation to uphold."

At this Elizabeth laughs. "You really have spent too much time with John."

Ronon smiles and gently brushes his thumb over her wet cheek. "Please tell me why you were crying?"

"One of the Athosian children gave me a picture today. She had made it especially for me. It showed me, at my desk. She said I looked after everyone and that I did it from my throne… my desk. And that she and her brother were happy knowing I was there," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears again.

"But why did that make you cry?" he asks confused.

"I have so many people contradicting me, questioning me, going over my head, doubting me… Then there are the various races trying to destroy us. And one little girl made me a picture because she was happy that I was looking after her and her brother. I guess it was the straw that broke the camel's back. It's an earth expression," she adds to his even more confused look.

"You let things build up, and that simple gesture tipped the scales," he says.

"Something like that."

Ronon smiles and cups her cheek. "I have missed you these last couple of weeks. I am sorry that I drove you away."

"Oh Ronon, you didn't drive me away. I just thought that… well I mean is… you know what happened… And I thought it better… if we, well forgot about it… oh I missed you too."

Ronon releases her waist and cups her face in his hands. "I thought I did something stupid to drive you away."

"You didn't."

"So if I do something stupid again…"

"I won't go anywhere," she smiles.

Ronon smiles and it lights up his face. Very gently he lowers his head and touches his lips to hers. Elizabeth sighs. He moves his lips against hers and she responds.

Ronon drops his hands from her face and wraps them around her body while Elizabeth slides her arms around his neck. Opening his mouth, he moans when she does the same and gently sliding his tongue into her mouth he deepens the kiss.

Elizabeth groans deep in her throat, tightening her arms around his neck. Falling back she takes him with her. Ronon releases her mouth and moves his lips down her neck.

Burying her hand in his hair she pulls is face up to hers again.

"Ok?" he asks.

"Better than," she replies, melding their mouths together once more.

-------------------------------------------------

A while later Teyla passes by Ronon's room and pauses… hearing something. Listening more closely, she steps back as a small blush coloured her cheeks.

"I see Dr Weir has discovered her own relaxation techniques." And with a grin she walks away.

The End 


End file.
